Accident's Happen
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan attempts to push Kendall out of the way from an on coming truck...however both boys are hit. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Note: Hello readers! Here's another story for you! I've had this for awhile and edited it and here it is! I'm happy to be posting another story! **

**For anyone who reads my other stories I hoping to have them updated as soon as I can. It was the end of the semester I had several papers and finals. **

**Work also had a lot to do with it we are short handed I've been working like crazy but I promise I'll get as many of the stories I have updated! **

**I don't own BTR! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: The Accident

"Ugh!" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan groaned as they headed back to the Palm Woods after spending all day at dance rehearsal.

"I can't believe Gustavo made us walk home" Carlos whined.

"I know the Palm Woods is like four blocks!" James exclaimed and then turned to Kendall. "You had to go and argue with him today didn't you" James said in a bitter tone.

"He was being an ass" Kendall huffed.

"Gustavo's always an ass" Logan said.

"And I always argue with him!" Kendall pointed out.

"Yes, but this time it cost us a ride back home!" James said.

"Sorry geez!" Kendall said throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't get it your not always a hot head like you are with Gustavo" Logan said.

"He makes me mad always picking on you guys and I just don't like it" Kendall said.

"He never did like that remember when Mathew Jackson kept picking on Logan and Me" Carlos said.

"Logan and I" Logan said making the other's stare at him. "What?" he questioned.

The three of them shook their heads. "Moving on" Kendall said.

"You know I remember that He kept calling you guys names and tripping you two when Kendall found out he went crazy" James said.

"The poor guy didn't see Kendall coming" Logan said.

"One punch and he was down" Carlos said.

"It was hillarious" James said.

"It was brilliant." Logan said.

"Remember when he beat Carson to a pulp for calling me fat in the fifth grade?" James asked.

"Oh yeah he made you cry and Kendall ran after him and chased him to a corner we had to pry him away from Carson" Logan said.

"He got what he deserved though" James said. Carlos and Logan nodded.

"Can we stop talking about my violent tendency?" Kendall asked as they approached the crosswalk.

"Aw come on Kendall we're just talking" Logan said.

"Yeah but I don't need to be reminded of the fact I like to beat people up" Kendall said.

"Only because they hurt one of us" Carlos pointed out.

"And that's why we love you" Logan said.

"Yeah well" Kendall shrugged and that looked at the crosswalk signal which should have turned but hadn't. There we're no cars coming.

"This is ridiculous how long does it take for a light to turn?" Kendall groaned.

"It's for saftey reasons" Logan answered.

"Well screw safety reasons" Kendall said as he started to walk forward but Logan grabbed him.

"Kendall we can't go yet" Logan said.

"Seriously? Logan there's no cars coming and I just want to get home" Kendall said.

"Kendall's right if we cross now we can get home sooner" Carlos said.

"But the light will probably turn in a few seconds anyway so why not wait?" Logan asked.

"Because it's stupid to wait when nothings coming" Kendall said.

"Kendall..." Logan said still not really sure about this whole idea of his.

"It's not a big deal" Kendall said starting to walk across the street.

"See Nothing! We're good!" Kendall said standing in the middle of the road facing them.

"I guess I just...I..." Logan stammered he then looked up and saw a large truck coming around the corner just a block away. He knew that he had to do something because that truck was coming fast around the corner and would surely hit Kendall if he didn't move quick.

"Kendall look out!" Logan yelled moving straight toward Kendall. James and Carlos turned to see what Logan was seeing and their eyes widened.

"What are you..." Kendall sentence was never finished because Logan tried his best to push Kendall out of the way of the uncoming truck but his strength fell a little short because the truck hit both of them with impact.

"Kendall! Logan!" James and Carlos's panicked voices were the last things he heard before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News and Good News

Chapter 2:

Kendall's concious mind was racing. He could hear beeping and small familiar voices. What happened? Where was he? Why did he hurt so much?

"Kendall? Guys I think he's waking up" he knew that voice it sounded like...well like James.

"Kendall if you can hear me squeeze my had" okay that's James. He tried his best to give his friend a small squeeze why was it so hard to do that even?

"Good! Now can you open your eyes?" James asked.

Kendall groaned and slowly tried to lift his eyelids opened but he failed and they fell shut again.

"No! Come on Kendall try it again" that was Katie this time.

He comanded his little sister's voice and finally slowly opened his eyes to see his little sister at the foot of his bed and James to his right whole carlos sat on his left.

"Oh Kendall thank god" James sighed.

"Carlos go get a doctor" James said looking at the latino who nodded and left the room.

"J'mes" he voice was slurred and rasped.

"Yeah oh Kendall we're so glad your okay" James said.

He looked around. "What...What happened?" Kendall asked.

"You don't remember?" Katie asked slightly scared. When she had first found out about Logan and Kendall she was absolutely terrfied.

"Don't panic Katie remember the doctor said he might not remember what happened" James said putting his hand on Katie's knee to comfort her. She nodded.

He then turned back to Kendall. "What's the last thing you remember?" James asked.

"I remember rehearsal and walking home...and then nothing" Kendall said.

"Well at least you didn't forget too much" James said.

"I guess...but what happened?" Kendall asked.

James sighed. "You...and um...Logan we're hit by a car" James said.

Kendall's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't seen the smart boy yet. How could he have missed this.

"What?" Kendall asked softly in shock.

"You were walking across the street and didn't see a truck coming around the corner but Logan did he ran and tried to push you out of the way before the truck came but he didn't make it in time and both of you were hit" James explained.

Kendall gasped. "Logan...where's Logan? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is in the hospital too?" Kendall asked at lightening speed his heart racing.

"Kendall..." James started looking down at his lap.

"James is he okay?" Kendall asked in a pleading tone.

"Kendall...we don't know" James said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kendall asked.

"I mean we don't know...we haven't heard anything" James said.

"How bad is he?" Kendall asked tearfully.

"I don't think I should..." James said.

"Please James Please I need to know how bad is he?" Kendall asked.

"It's bad...he...he had most of the impact since he pushed you out of the way...when the EMT's came...they said...they said he was barley alive" James said tears running down his face.

"What? No" Kendall said shaking his head. "No he can't James...he..." Kendall said tears running down his face.

"but they said he was alive Kendall he's alive" Katie said trying to stay positive.

"Katie's right Logan's won't die he won't" Kendall said shaking his head.

James was going to say something but the doctor came in Carlos and Mrs. Knight followed close behind.

"Kendall your awake" The doctor said.

"Oh Kendall baby" Mrs. Knight said moving to hug her son which he excepted. "I'm so glad your okay" she whispered.

"It's okay I'm okay" Kendall said. Mrs. Knight pulled away.

"of course it is" she said sitting next to Kendall.

"Are you in any pain Kendall? You broke ribs and you have a serious concussion" the doctor said.

"My head hurts a little" Kendall answered.

"You'll get some morphine in a little bit." the doctor said.

"Have you heard anything about Logan?" he asked no one impractically.

"No I'm sorry sweetie" Mrs. Knight said.

"When do you think we will?" Kendall asked looking at the doctor.

"I'm not Logan's doctor but I can go see if I can find anything out." The doctor said.

"Thank you Dr." Kendall said.

"Of course" The doctor nodded and left the room.

"How are you feeling baby?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm sore but I guess that expected since I was hit by a car" Kendall said. "I wish we knew if Logan's okay" Kendall said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about that right now you should rest" Mrs. Knight said running her fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Mom I'm fine...I want to know how Logan is" Kendall said.

"It could be awhile even if Dr. did come up with news you should sleep." Mrs. Knight said trying to get her son to relax.

"I can't sleep until I know Logan's okay he's my main priority" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Alright sweetie but as soon as we hear anything you will go to sleep" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes Mom" Kendall said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Mrs. Knight?" the doctor appeared in the doorway.

Everyone straightened up. "Is Logan okay?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall relaxed...is everything okay doctor?" she asked standing up slowly from the bed.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" the doctor asked.

"Is it about Logan?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight glared at Kendall silently telling him to stop.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Of course..." Mrs. Knight said and turned to the boys and Katie. "I will be back soon stay still" Mrs. Knight said. They nodded.

"After you" Mrs. Knight said. The two walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"It's not bad right?" Carlos asked looking at James and Kendall. "Just because the doctor wanted to talk to Mama Knight alone doesn't mean anything...it could just mean that he's fine..." Carlos said trying to be optimistic. "Right?" he then asked searching for answers from his older brother's.

But what were they supposed to say? That he was going to be okay? What if he wasn't okay? They couldn't break his heart because of what they said. They just couldn't.

"I'm sure your right Carlitos...it's just we can't be hundred percent sure of anything" James said.

"He's going to be okay he has to be..." Kendall whispered staring at the door.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the hallway Mrs. Knight stepped aside with the Dr. Thomas.

"Dr. Thomas is everything okay? Is Logan okay?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Dr. Thomas sighed. "Mrs. Knight as I said before I went to find out anything on Logan and I talked with Logan's doctor" he said.

"And?" Mrs. Knight questioned wanting him to go on.

"Mrs. Knight I'm afraid I have some bad news..."


	3. Chapter 3: Coma and The Unknown

"Mrs. Knight I'm afraid I have some bad news" Dr. Thomas said.

Jennifer Knight felt her heart racing about a million miles a minute. Bad News. That's all her mind could process right now. That there was bad news about Logan.

"Bad News? What do you mean bad news? Is Logan okay? He's not dead or anything right?" Mrs. Knight asked pleading with Dr. Thomas. She needed to know he was okay. Logan had to be okay.

"Mrs. Knight calm down.." Dr. Thomas said taking a hold of her shoulder's to get her to relax.

"You have bad news about Logan and you tell me to calm down? Dr. Thomas he's like my son so don't tell me to calm down" Jennifer snapped.

"I just need you calm down long enough for me to tell you that Logan is alive" Dr. Thomas said.

"He's alive? But then what's the bad news?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Let me explain I talked to Logan's doctor Dr. Reynolds he told me that Logan's in critical condition"

"Critical how bad is it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"As your aware Logan received most of the impact from the accident..." Dr. Thomas said Mrs. Knight nodded edging him to continue.

"Due to the accident Logan has several injuries which Dr. Reynolds will explain more in detail when he comes to talk with you...now I know your aware that Logan was barley breathing when he arrived at the hospital that was due to a broken rib that had punctured his right lung which then collapsed." he explained.

"We managed to fix this with surgery however he still not completely breathing on his own we have him hooked up to a ventilator. We monitoring that closely. Due to the impact Logan also suffered a huge blow to the head, this caused internal bleeding as well as swelling in the brain" Dr. Thomas said.

Mrs. Knight stood almost frozen as her brain tried to process everything that was wrong with Logan. "Swelling and internal bleeding? Is that bad?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's different in every case but in Logan's case the pressure of the swelling has managed to push down on his brain stem which then caused him to..." Dr. Thomas paused for a moment.

"Caused what?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mrs. Knight I'm sorry to say this but Logan's in a coma" Dr. Thomas said.

The tears that were forming in Mrs. Knight's eyes were now sliding down her face slowly as she closed her eyes sucking in a breath.

"Coma" she whispered in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry" Dr. Thomas said with so much sympathy.

"When will he wake up?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's really hard to tell he has such a severe head injury and they are very serious and they are critical...only time will tell" Dr. Thomas said.

Mrs. Knight sucked in a breath. "Okay...are we allowed to see him?" she asked.

"At the moment Logan's not allowed any visitors. But Dr. Reynolds will come up and talk to you and let you know exactly what's going on" Dr. Thomas said.

"Thank you Dr. Thomas" Mrs. Knight said.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news" Dr. Thomas said.

"It's alright...it's your job" Mrs. Knight said.

Dr. Thomas nodded.

Mrs. Knight glanced at the door.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"It's just hard you know? These boys have been friends for ten years...they aren't just friends their brother's...I just don't know what I'm going to tell them about Logan" Mrs. Knight said.

"Just be honest this is going to be a difficult thing to go through but at least you'll be through it together and you just got to have hope. Logan's a strong kid" Dr. Thomas said.

"Thank you so much Dr. Thomas you've been helping us so much" Mrs. Knight said.

"It's no problem like you said it's my job and I'm always here to help" Dr. Thomas said.

"We really appreciate it" Mrs. Knight said.

"Of course now...I have to go make some rounds I'll be back in a little while to check on Kendall. The nurses should be bringing in some morphine to help him with the pain" Dr. Thomas said.

"Okay I'll see you then" Mrs. Knight said. Dr. Thomas smiled and left.

Mrs. Knight sighed and walked to the room. She slowly opened the door.

"Hey boys" Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom" Kendall said sitting up more.

"Did Dr. Thomas find things out about Logan?" James asked.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Dr. Thomas did talk with Logan's Doctor" Mrs. Knight said.

"So...what's going on?" Carlos asked. "With Logan I mean"

"Alright boys Logan's in critical condition...the Doctor told me has several injuries but he didn't go into a lot of detail about that." Mrs. Knight explained.

"What did he go into detail about? What makes him critical?" Kendall asked.

"Boys...I'm sorry to have to say this but Logan's in a coma." Mrs. Knight said.


End file.
